Spliting Personalities
by crazypopcornlover4ever
Summary: Cameron and B have made a personalty splitter! In hopes it will help Mike and Zoey, they decide to shoot him without testing first, all goes well till Lightning thinks Mike's about to be killed... SIDE STORY: Brick and his dramatic quest to retrieve his dogtags! T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN SHIT! AND LOVE CAPS LOCK!  
**

* * *

**Cameron's P.O.V.**

The circuitry's almost done... B was able to handle the structure, I'm almost done with the wires. Now all we need is our test subject. It looks like an old fashion raygun, red metal, yellow trigger. Yellow over blue, blue over green, green over pink, pink over purple, purple over orange, orange over red, red over teal, teal over magenta, magenta over light blue, light blue over amaranth, amaranth over amber, amber over black, black over gray, gray over electric crimson, electric crimson over electric cyan, electric cyan over electric green, electric green over electric indigo, electric indigo over yellow. I close the snap, it fits right in. Reminds of the guns from Lilo and Stitch... Don't tell my mom I watched that! Ever since winning, I've been able to try so many new things, like today, Zoey let me eat something called popcorn! It tasted good. The gun's too heavy for me, so B takes it as we walk down the hallway.

"Out of the way!"

She's a blur as she runs by, knocking me down, B nearly drops the gun. Brick skids to a stop, he looks slightly different.

"Are you okay?" He extends a hand, I grab it and he helps me steady myself.

"Yeah, what happened?"

He frowns, clearly upset. "Jo stole my dogtags."

"Oh." Good luck getting them back, I've timed Jo's running, she's faster than Brick on too many levels for him to be able to catch up now. We waved goodbye, and walk to the elevator. If my calculations are correct, only two episodes have aired, so I still have plenty of time with my friends. Friends. It's the one word I never use very often. Except kiss. And sports... Nevermind.

It takes a while, but we make it to the pool. Sam and Dakota are in the hot tub, making out. Dakota's still a Dakotaziod, I wonder if there's a way to reverse the toxic... Dawn and Scott are sitting in lounge chairs at the edge of the pool, ever since Scott was aloud out of his robot suit, he's been forced to take yoga with Dawn, so his body can loosen up.

Dawn expertly lifted her feet over head, placing them on the back of her neck, while keeping her hands in prayer form. Scott gaped at her for a second, before shouting,

"I'M NOT DOING THAT!"

Staci was in pool, bragging to Anne Maria, who was sitting off the edge, about her made up ancestors. Anne Maria was glaring at Zoey. Zoey and Mike were sitting at the tiki bar, gazing into each others eyes. You'd think I'd be happy for them, but after so much, it's kinda making me sick. There's a platform connecting the bar to the stone ground. Even if it's considered the dry way, it's still wet.

"Hey guys." Zoey waves to us. "What's up?"

"We have something we were hoping Mike could try." I motion to the gun.

Mike raises an eyebrow, setting down his beverage on the wooden counter. "What is it?"

"A personalty splitter. We think it could work, but it's in the testing phase."

Mike goes blank for a second, before jumping up and spreading his arms out,

"Shoot me!"

I look at B, who shrugs, raising and aiming the gun.

"Lightning will save you!"

Lightning comes out of nowhere, ramming into us. The water engulfs me.

**In Mike's mind...**

"WHAT'S HAPPENIN'!?"

"Dang flab it!"

A bright light flashes, blinding all five. Winds come out of nowhere, Manitoba's hat flies off his head, Chester drops his cane, Vito looses his footing, and Svetlana slams into Damian. The next thing they see is colors, blue, red, green, purple, they all turn into a tie dye mixture... hitting Svetlana. She screams, echoing off the walls of the brain.

"What the hell!? Who turned on the hippie setting?!" Vito yelled.

Everything suddenly stopped. Mike looks around cautiously, lying stomach down on the ground, "Everyone okay?"

"I think..." Damian pushed himself up, and fell to the ground again, "Your all idiots."

"Good to know your fine."

"Eh, what the hell happened, Mike?" Vito slammed his fist onto the... ground, that's what I'll call it. "It was like getting high in Amsterdam!"

"I-I-I- I don't know." Mike lied. He propped himself up, "If I'm here, who's out there?"

Manitoba got up, walking to his hat and Chester's cane, "I think Svetlana, mate. I don't see her."

"You flimflam kids and your new fangled ways of trying to kill me!" Chester complained. Manitoba helped him up and handed him his cane.

"Chester, that wasn't us."

"Yeah, it was Mike!"

The old man grunts, "Can someone think of an newspaper so I don't have to hear these two!?"

Vito ignores him, poking Mike in the chest, "What. Did. Your. Scrawny. Ass. Do?!"

**Outside of Mike's mind. No one's P.O.V.**

Zoey held Mike's hand as he stirs awake, "Mike, you okay?"

"It worked!" Cameron shouted, but he lowered his hands, chuckling a little bit. "Sorta..."

Mike opened his eyes, he sat up, rubbing the back of his head, "What happened?"

"Lightning ran into B, B only shot your legs."

At Mike's confused face, Cameron explained,

"We only got one."

"Oh."

"Lightning saved him!" Lightning shouted. B rolled his eyes.

Dawn changed positions to being in a headstand, her legs were in a pretzel shape, and she was holding herself up with two fingers. Scott was standing there, mouth ajar.

"AW, come on!"

"My great great great great great great great grandmother invented the headstand! Yeah, before her, everyone just stood right side up!" Staci bragged.

"Ja. A headstand is amateur to what Svetlana can do!"

Mike's eyes widen at the voice, he turns around, and nearly falls out of his chair.

* * *

**I've really wanted to try this, cause no one else has... :)**

**I'll explain what Svetlana looks like in the next chapter, I was gonna do that now, but I want to get this in before someone takes the idea right from under me. But if you seen 'Svetlana- Ribbinfly's request' by DoodlezQueen-TDI then you'll know what she looks like. I really like this idea, but I just got this finished tonight, so the next chapter (Hopefully longer) might take a while.**

**Let me now what you think! medals, flames, marshmellows. LET ME KNOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I own Total Drama, It would be rated X!**

* * *

"I don't know what went wrong!" Cameron was now in a dry white tee shirt and tan khaki's, the gun was on the lab table, wires around his arms, torso, and legs. "Did we mix up the colors?"

B shrugged, showing he didn't know.

"Unhand Svetlana!"

She had mocha tan skin, small heart shaped lips, and an hourglass figure. Dark brown hair cropped at her neck, spiky waves going forward and spiky bangs going backwards. Wearing a fitted teal shirt with baggy sleeves, white shirt underneath that reached her elbows. Dark blue mini skirt, white stockings, and sliver ballet slippers. Sparkling dark brown eyes. Currently, she was tied to a chair.

The Playa de Losers laboratory was white platinum walls and floor, five metal tables, and two chairs set up for Cameron and B, three cabinets fulled with beakers, flasks, chemicals that could kill a shark(Scott's no longer allowed in here.), and many more.

"If you don't untie me, I'll rip out your-"

B placed a piece of duck tape over her mouth as gently as he could. He looked to Cameron, who nodded in agreement.

"I don't care what you say, Lightning saved him!"

Meanwhile, Zoey and Izzy were outside the lab door, trying to keep Lightning from getting in.

"Why can't Lightning see the hot girl!?"

Zoey glared, "Leave, Lightning."

"No. And she ain't even s'posed to be here!" He pointed pointed at Izzy, who rolled her eyes.

"I slept in, missed the boat home."

"Lightning," Zoey sighed, "Why don't you go hang out with Brick?"

"He and Joe are in a race"

"How far away can they be?"

**Somewhere in China...**

Jo wondered the Tomagatchi's school hallways, wearing a all black Gakuran, Brick's dogtags around her neck. She had a journal in her hands,

_His hasn't found me yet. I know he's here, and I have something planned for that hot idiotic cadet!_

Jo paused, realizing she was writing in pen.

_His hasn't found me yet. I know he's here, and I have something planned for that hot idiotic cadet!_

She snapped it shut, growling slightly, she tucked it the pocket of her jacket. She needed to find an ice cream cart.

We have a cut scene of the back of a restaurant, a young Chinese man holding a garbage bag, slammed the back door open, yelling at his employer.

"停止叫喊，你的魔鬼母狗!"

"获取取出来之前，我与虾叉分体式你那该死的垃圾!"

He rolled his eyes, throwing the bag in the dumpster, and walking back in. Two ivory hands grabbed onto the edge, Brick lifted himself up and over the edge, he brushed some noodles off his shoulder, looking around suspiciously. She had to be around here...

One of the boxes beside the dumpster rattled, Brick smirked, got her...

He tiptoed to the box, careful not to make any noise, the box was big enough for a person if they sat.

"BOO!"

Brick screamed, jumping back and falling over. Scott laughed, standing up, he got out of the box.

"Scott? Why the hel-" Brick stopped himself, his right hand clutching his shirt right where his heart was. "Why are you here?"

"Avoiding yoga." Scott flinched.

Brick noticed, "You sure that's a good idea? You seem hurt."

"I'm fine." Scott lied, "Why are you here?"

"Jo stole my dogtags."

"Really? Atleast's my reasons out of good heart."

"That doesn't- won't Dawn be mad?"

"I left her a message."

**With Dawn...**

She was in another headstand, pulling off a full split, listening to sounds of the rainforest. It was peaceful and serene in her room, a mutant squirrel asleep on her bed, the sounds of a waterfall on playing on the borrowed CD player,

"_**You are a peaceful creature.**_" She smiles at the deep jazz voice, speaking up every now and then, "_**You are a loving creature.**_"

"_You are a creature that needs to leave me alone._"

She lost all feeling in her arms at the voice, her body collapses, she rolls onto her stomach, staring at the CD player like it's on fire. "Scott?"

"_Hey Dawn, if you're listening to this, you've borrowed Dakota's CD player. I'm overwriting this tape cause I'm bored and I'm avoiding yoga._"

Her shocked face morphs into a scowl, oh he's gonna get it...

**Moving to Mike's mind...**

"WHERE IS SVETLANA!?"

Vito rolled his eyes, taking a swig of Vodka, he laid a card down. "Uno."

Chester hit him over the head with his cane, "Uno my ass! You marked these cards!"

"I marked Uno cards? How does ya mark Uno c- Ow! Stop it!"

"Manitoba, calm down."

"SHE'S NOT HERE, MIKE'S NOT HERE-"

Damian punched him, "Calm down." He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, which only bounced back to it's demon horn shape, "And I really doubt your worried about Mike, pervert."

Vito scowled, "Stop. Hitting. Me."

"Don't mark the cards!"

"I didn't- OW! Stop it!" Vito grabbed the cane, throwing it across the brain. It hit and stick to the side.

"Oops."

**And what that caused...**

Mike was now in the lab with Cameron and B, trying to calm down Svetlana. He suddenly had a throbbing pain on the left side of his head. He first reaction was to bring his hands up to hold it. BIG mistake. Svetlana kicked B in the balls, swept kicked Mike, and knocked Cameron down while still being tied to the chair. She opened the front door with her teeth.

"You ginger! Untie Svetlana!"

Izzy shrugged, Zoey had just gone to the bathroom.

Once Svetlana was free, she brought her leg up and kicked Izzy in the head, knocking out the crazed girl.

Confessional: (The camera in their rooms pointed at the couch)

**Static!**

Izzy: Oh oh oh... The game has begun!

**Medic!**

Svetlana flipped her hair, calmly walking away as if nothing happened.

**Back to Mike's mind...**

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Damian asked nonchalantly, him, Vito, Manitoba, and Chester were sitting around in a circle, pretending to play Uno. "We've been right here."

Mike frowned, pointing to Chester's cane, which was still lodged in his brain wall.

Damina's eyes slowly averted to Vito, who looked at Manitoba, who looked at Chester, who rolled his eyes.

"Who did it?"

They didn't answer.

Mike crossed his arms, a stern looked set on his face, it softened as he came up with an idea.

"Tell me who did it, I'll tell you where Svetlana is."

Damian tackled and slammed his hand over Manitoba's mouth. As Manitoba struggled, Damian talked,

"We have no idea what your talking about!" He talked as if he was Mo Collins playing Stuart's mother in Madtv(LOOK THAT UP!). "We've been here- HEFUCKINGBITME!" Damian jerked his hand back, "Your dead, Aussie!"

Mike got that quizzical look on his face, shaking his head, he looked at Vito, "Who did it?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Who did it?"

Vito rolled his eyes, "Why ask me?"

"You don't lie." Mike shrugged, "You're self centered and ignorant, but you don't lie."

Vito pouted, "You know me too well, Mickey."

Mike open to his mouth protest the nickname, but he felt himself waking up.

He moaned, bringing his hand to his head, he tried to sit up.

"She got away!"

Something heavy dropped into his lap, he opened his eyes to see a bazooka, Izzy was pacing in front of him, holding the ray gun.

When they made eye contact, she aimed the gun and fired.

**Brick and Jo...**

"Give me them."

They were in the center of a park, due to it being ten at night, no kids were around. Jo was walking slightly ahead, Brick trying to get in front of her long enough to talk.

Jo rolled her eyes, she played with the chain around her neck. "Say please."

Brick scowled, he took a deep breath, "Jo, _please_ give me dogtags."

"Beg."

"Oh, come on!"

Jo smirked, she stopped, and pulled a little cup of ice cream out of nowhere, "I'm just playing with you."

Brick's eyes flickered from her innocent looking smile to the ice cream. "What?"

"I got it for you. If you tell me you don't know what ice cream is, I will hit you."

He raised an eyebrow, but never less accepted the cup. "Thanks, Jo."

She waited till he had took more than a few bites to pull out a little box, Brick raised an eyebrow, "What is that?"

"Can't read Chinese? Their laxatives."

It about a minute for that to sink in Brick's mind, he dropped the cup, "Jo, you didn'-"

She was gone. It was only Brick was finally able to find a bathroom that he remembered she still had his dogtags.

"Damn it!"

* * *

**Redpony- Don't worry, Svetlana is fine!... for now. And I don't blame you for hating Vito, he causes soooo much drama! Chester always makes me laugh! The Dawn moments are fun to write.**

**Merp- Thank you. And yes, yay for sub plots! Someday, they will take over the world! :D**

**Deceive The Rainbow- Before I start, ILOVEYOURNAME! Okay, now lets start, this is only the beginning of Brick's quest, and in all truth I'm winging it on this entire story, so we'll both have to wait and see how it ends.**

**Amberstone12- First, are they're an Amberston 1 through 11? And I no see a story like this on your profile. P.S. Thank you for the zapping ideas... I'm going to have fun with this.**

**Oinkers12- Again with the 1 through 12 question, and thank you.**

**TrippyDerp- Which is why I was in a rush to get it up here! Yeah I sorta did separate her, and in truth, I don't know where the hell this story is going! What's worse is I threw Izzy in this! IZZY!**

**I don't know if I liked this chapter or not, :P, if there's something messed up, let me now, I don't really have a problem deleting this chapter and trying something else, this is the fourth thing I wrote for chapter two, and the one I'm most happy with. If you have any idea, I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT I'M DOING, they would be appreciated, even if they aren't used. Well, it's HOLY SHIT, IT'S 4:05 AM! I'm gonna try to go to bed. Let me know if you have a place you want Brick to show up at, state, country, your house, I'll find a way! And I'm a major MadTv Fan! I never saw one episode on TV, but I have Youtube! The Dawn moment in this is the one I'm most happy with :) Time to torture Scott!**


	3. MESSAGE

**Hey guy's! Listen, I'm gonna be taking a little break...**

**Why...? If you really wanna know...**

**1. I'm not satisfied with chapter 2, so I wanna work on redoing it**

** 27 is my first day of high school. Now read number three...**

** 27 is my birthday... I HATE IT! But I'll be turning fourteen if you're wondering.**

** loving mother is getting me a new computer for my birthday, and I have ALOT of stuff I need to move from one laptop to the other.**

**5.I've been more in a Bobobo mood lately, If you like that anime, check out my other fanfic.**

** I've figured out why I didn't like the last chapter! It's because I'm having more fun writing the side stories than I am writing the main one! :(... Yeah...**

**I have NOT abandoned this story, nor is it on the market, (I'm looking at you Merp...)**

**I will-**

**No.**

**I shall-**

**No.**

**I am-**

**No.**

**I wisham finish this story!**

**And if you have any ideas, let my assistant know, and I'll get back to you.**

**Sorry for those who thought this was gonna be another chapter... :( I'm working on it...**

**Since your not allowed to post only Authors Notes, I've added confessionals that have hints of chapter three and maybe more...**

**I'll be deleting this once I'm finished, but if you don't want to see any spoilers or such, skip this.  
**

* * *

_**Girls First-  
**_

_**Zoey: I didn't think he could do that. I didn't think ANYONE could do that! I thought it wasn't allowed to do that! And they're getting in the way more than ever! I just hope this ends soon.  
**_

_**Anne Maria: I can't believe Scrawny and Quiet did that to me! I was just tellin' them that if they don't get me my Vito, I'll throttle them! But it ain't like I said it threatin' or anythang!  
**_

_**Dawn: I warned him...  
**_

_**Staci: And my great great great great great great step aunt Closeta invented the closet! Yeah, before her, everything went in your cupboards. And my great great great great great great great great great uncle Rander invented cupboards! Before him, everyone kept stuff on the counter. OH! And my great great-  
**_

_**Jo: You should have seen the look on his face! He acted like I was gonna fall or something! If he was so worried, he wouldn't have cared and let me get them.  
**_

_**Dakota: Me think Sam acting weird. And pink lips no match skin color, Anne Maria.  
**_

_**Izzy: Oh oh oh oh! She will pay... And so shall he...  
**_

_**Svetlana: Of course I wanted out! Vito and his drinking, Mike and his rules, Chester and his 'old ways', Manitoba and his sexy ass... Sexist! I said, sexist!Then there's Damian and his bombs! They are too idiotic for Svetlana. Besides who would miss them? I wouldn't! Who wants to be a girl in a boys body? Who wants to live with boys as annoying as them? I wouldn't!... Right?  
**_

_**Boys Next-  
**_

_**Cameron: It doesn't make sense, how could this happen? Oh man, we are so getting in trouble.  
**_

_**Scott: I'll kill her!  
**_

**_B: *Shrug*_**

**_Mike: I screwed up. I really REALLY screwed up. It's just I thought this is what they wanted!  
_**

**_Vito: Where the Hell is Anne Maria!? And more important, where the Hell is the booze!? This place is boring!  
_**

**_Manitoba: Svetlana is hanging around Lightning, Mike has Zoey, Chester and Staci seem to be getting along, Vito's gone missing, and hell, Damian's hanging around some redhead Sheila!... And I'm stuck helping shorty and Crisco! Live isn't fair.  
_**

**_Damian: Izzy... Crazy as hell. Perfect person to get explosives from. This is gonna be fun...  
_**

**_Sam: Dakota. I love her. But yesterday, she hugged me, and neary cracked every rib I have. Even the ones I didn't have!  
_**

**_Brick: She got me arrested! *Static, we couldn't get the camera to work right...*  
_**

**_Lightning: Lightning ain't got nothing to say to this camera! GET IT OUT OF HIS SHA-FACE!_**

* * *

**Just because they said it, doesn't mean it'll end up in exactly the next chapter.  
**

**For now, CPL_  
_**


End file.
